Storms and Snowflakes
by Sharidwen
Summary: Draco and Harry have a talk in the middle of winter. Actually they were supposed to talk but poor Harry doesn't get as much as two lines. Anyways, they're acting out more. And that's good too..well?


Disclaimer: Wow, I feel so great writing a disclaimer. Usually I'm one who reads those (or pretends to do so). Anyways: None of the characters mentioned (as there are only two ^^°) belong to me, everything is property of J.K Rowling and all the publishing companies out there. I don't get any money and I do not intend to do so. Oh well, the two lines in the beginning actually belong to Princessa.  
  
Pairing: Draco x Harry (why? Oh why?? I'm completely shocked o.O)  
  
Rating: PG-13..or at least I suppose so? Two mentions of a bad word...so..gaah, I have no idea, but I thought it sounded good and I'll leave it like that.  
  
Warnings: Contains very mild male x male relationships, but none of the good stuff happens..oh well, not really anyways ^_^° If it still bothers you, just don't read on, if it doesn't: Enjoy the fic ^_^  
  
Storms and Snowflakes  
  
~*~ We are Snowflakes in the wind  
We are Feathers in the Storm ~*~  
  
"I shouldn't have bothered to come here anyways." Draco Malfoy looked uneasily to the quickly darkening sky, shuddering by the sharp wind rushing through trees und bushes nearby. "I didn't force you." Harry replied in an even voice, scanning the sky as if waiting for something to drop down to take away the embarrassing silence which spun between the two of them.  
  
Draco sighed an pulled his scarf tighter around him, taking his hands out of his robe's pockets only for the shortest time necessary. "You could at last have chosen a better time of day," he finally told his companion with an accusing glance "or of year". He chuckled over this very bad joke and turned around to face the dark haired boy standing behind him. "So what is it?" Tilting his head to one side he fixed his gaze on Harry who didn't even bother to take his eyes away from the haunted clouds above them.  
  
Growling in annoyance, Draco shot one of his pale, manicured hands forwards and gripped Harry's robe, to pull him nearer "For Merlin's sake, you'll tell me now why I had to come out here. And it better be good, for I would have no regrets to push you over this cliff here right now."  
  
Forcing Harry's chin up with a rough grip, he finally met the green eyes. "So?" Draco watched kind of fascinated as the emerald colour darkened with anger and annoyance. Harry pushed both of his hand away and glared at him. "Having no regrets, hn? Well then." With long strikes he marched over to the rocky edge of the cliff and stood there firmly, still glaring at Draco. "Feel free to." Draco sneered and pulled his lips into a grin. He shook his head and walked over to Harry, and brought his mouth to Harry's ear. "Do you know what my father says about you? Always playing the hero, Potter, to your very, miserable end."  
  
He drew back and locked his eyes with Harry's. "I'm still waiting, Potter"  
  
Harry pressed his lips together until they became a thin bloodless line in his reddened face. His scarf was fluttering behind him, along with the border of his robe. The wind, even stronger on the rock's edge was threatening to push him over any moment and the fact that he held his arms out to both sides didn't really help in the matter to keep him upright. "That makes two of us."  
  
Draco chuckled deep in his throat "So you're not telling me what you want? You're acting like some giddy girlfriend, 'If you can't find it out on your own, I'm not telling you either'.. So would you?"  
  
Tears welling up to his eyes because of the biting cold which made his hands numb and left him trembling, Harry shook his head, still glaring his best death-glare. Smiling Draco took a hand out of his pocket and with a quick motion pushed against Harry's chest.  
  
Harry, already struggling to keep on the cliff lost his balance because of this and his shoes slit over the slick rock. Waving his arms he finally fell over, getting drawn into the winds. Before he could react, manage a spell or even reach out for the cliff, a hand closed around his wrist and Harry bumped hard against the rock he was now hanging in front of. He turned his fuzzy gaze upwards and made out the white blonde head of Draco Malfoy who was obviously kneeling on the rock's edge.  
  
With a low snarl Draco leaned forward and therefore let Harry slip down deeper. "Scared, Potter?" "You wish"  
  
Draco sighed again, his mouth turning in a grin and with a forceful motion he pulled Harry back up again, not bothering to lift him up enough to spare scratches from the sharp stone.  
  
"Bet you didn't expect this." Draco shook his head, displaying a confused look "So be good now and say what you want to say. I'm not bothering with you anymore. Or freezing my ass off.." Harry looked up at him, massaging his wrist where purple marks already were displaying, exactly in the places where Draco's hand had kept him from falling to death.  
  
"You bruised my hand you asshole." Throwing his head back Draco laughed out loud, though the howling wind caught the sound. "As I said. Like some giddy girlfriend." He turned around sharply and marched in the direction of the castle, his wide quick strides encouraged by the thought of a warm fire in the common room and a cup of hot tea.  
  
"Malfoy!!" He stopped for a second, not turning his head back at Harry "I'm not giddy" Throwing his hands to heaven Draco turned around, not showing any of his shock to find the black haired boy not where he left him behind but standing directly in front of him. "Bless thee, for he found his speech!" Harry reached out with clammy and now slightly blue hands and pulled Draco's head closer, pressing a violent kiss on firm pale lips. With slight annoyance and more than slight irritation he felt Draco's mouth turn into a sly grin before the blonde opened up and pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth.  
  
When Draco finally broke the kiss he slid a hand through his wet hair "My, seems like you're going for the girlfriend after all."  
  
Waaay, it's done!! Okay, the end was pretty fast, wasn't it? Anyways, it's my very first fanfic with a pairing I do not even have a look at when I stumble across it. It just popped up some time ago and wouldn't go away..now it's here ^^° I couldn't resist to put the "Scared, Potter?" in it, sorry ^__^ And if you wonder (as you should) why it is called snowflakes: actually I had the lyrics in mind before writing, so I put them there and when it turned out snowflake-less in the end I couldn't help it ^___^ Anyways, reviews welcomed, criticism and corrections (I'm not native but I'm trying my best ^___^ Hey, I'm the proud owner of an Cambridge Certificate of Advanced English). Thanks and good night *disappearsintotheshadow* 


End file.
